To Save Your Life, You Gotta Die Revamp
by I'm a Veronica
Summary: To Save Your Life, You Gotta Die redone! Team SHDW is amongst one of the teams starting at Beacon at the same time as RWBY. Few know of the pasts of two of the members, but will that bring the end of Beacon? Or are they truly there to only have a second chance? Warning: Occasional cursing and dark themes
1. Chapter 1

White Trailer

Warren Schnee

Song Theme: So What I Lied by Sick Puppies

Voice Actor: Jake Abel

Quote: "All warfare is based on deception. Hence, when we are able to attack, we must seem unable; when using our forces, we must appear inactive; when we are near, we must make the enemy believe we are far away; when far away, we must make him believe we are near."

― Sun Tzu, The Art of War

Sweat trickles down his pale neck as he blocks another attack of his opponent's saber. The shaft of his spear easily takes the strike as his older sister smirks down at him as he is forced onto a crouch. "You can't always be on the defensive, Warren. Winning a fight is more than just defending your side," Winter Schnee smirks kicking Warren down onto his back pointing her saber at his throat. Her cold blue eyes lock with the green eyes of her little brother, her white bangs in her face. "I'll try to do better, Winter," Warren promises brushing back the little bit of bangs that he has. His pure white hair was slightly unkept and was short due to the buzzcut he had a few months back. As Winter reaches down to help Warren up, he kicks her in the stomach sending her stumbling back before rolling into a crouch with his spear kept in his right hand. He rises to his full 6 feet with his black, Grimm lion cape flowing behind him as it ties around his neck by the paws. In the middle of his chest plate is a white snowflake covering nearly the entire area. Winter straightens herself and smiles at Warren getting back into her fighting stance.

"Good job, there might be hope for you yet. Going to Atlas will be a wise decision on your part, there is a lot there that you can accomplish," Winter says to Warren pulling him in for a hug. Her tense muscles are matched by his as the adrenaline from their spar continues to run through both of their veins. The heat of the sun does little to cool down the siblings as they pull away from the hug still sweating from the battle. Warren walks over to the picnic table next to where he and Winter had decided to train in Schnee Park that day. The teen sighs as his head drops facing his hands that were clasping each other tightly making him seem tense and angered. "I can't go to Atlas… not after last month…" he says softly with pain laced in his voice.

 _A month earlier…_

 _Warren was laying down on a blanket next to a calm lake. A faint breeze blew by making the red hair of his girlfriend, Aoife, fly around her head making her look like a Celtic goddess as she sits down and places Warren's head in her lap as he slumbers quietly. "Oh Warren, why must you always sleep during our dates. Guess training really does take a lot out of you," she chuckles with a slight Irish lilt in her voice as she plays with his soft, newly buzzcut hair brushing it back slightly._

 _Neverpidgens are chirping in the trees singing a bittersweet melody. Warren slowly opens his soft green eyes to meet Aoife's grass green orbs as she smiles down at him. "Morning sleepyhead," she teases leaning down and kissing Warren's nose. He smiles at her with complete love and adoration in his eyes as he props himself up on his elbows and brushes a stray red strand of hair out of her face. "Aoife…" Warren starts to say leaning up to kiss his radiant girlfriend. "Yes?" she prompts sweetly leaning slightly towards him. "You know… I've never really knew what love was until I met you," he confesses with a blush flowering across his pale cheeks giving a rare sense of color in his skin. Aoife's eyes fill with mirth as she laughs and leans back. "That is so cheesy! Like that's all you can come up with?" she laughs causing the brightness in Warren's eyes to dim. He slowly gets up off the blanket picking up Parthenos, his trusty spear, in an almost robotic motion. He begins to walk off towards a patch of woods hearing a growl in the distance coming towards him in bounds, not like he cared that is._

 _A large lion Grimm crouches behind Warren slowly pawing forward waiting for the perfect opportunity to pounce on his prey. Calmness overcomes the white haired boy as he picks up a few rocks from the ground hearing the heavy steps from the lion Grimm. The lion pounces at Warren and lands gracefully as the boy easily rolls out of the way of the snapping jaws of the Grimm. His green eyes analyze the weak points on the lion just to realize that a strong bone armor covered its entire body. The only points on the lion that remained unprotected being the pads on its paws, it's eyes, and its mouth. The pads of its feet proves to be the most difficult target, one would have to roll under a moving foot to get a clear shot that wound only create a stumble and ultimately getting crushed. The Grimm is keeping its eyes in narrow slits having learned that they are weak points… leaving only it's enormous maw as a possible way to defeat him. A clear shot can only be made if its maw is kept open for a longer period of time…_

 _Warren looks down at the rocks he had picked up before turning to face the monster trying to kill him. As the lion roars preparing for another pounce, the teen throws rocks into the lion's maw as if his arm was a cannon. The once monstrous beast began to cough and gag as if it was a regular house cat with a hairball stuck in its throat. A small smirk flickers across the boy's face as he presses a red button on his spear activating the fire crystal inside of it. The spear flies straight and true from the boy's hand and lunges into the maw of the lion Grimm. The Grimm's eyes widen in pain as fire erupts from his maw burning him from the inside out. Warren approaches the body of the Grimm and takes out a ragged knife. As the Grimm continues to die from the inside out, Warren removes its pelt and removes the bone from the rest of the pelt. He flings the black pelt over his shoulder as the rest of the lion fades from existence. The bronze spear rattles on the ground as it falls cooling down from the fire dust crystal used to power it. Warren sweeps it up off the ground before heading deeper into the forest, leaving the girl he once loved far behind him._


	2. Chapter 2

Rose Gold Trailer

Halley Comette

Voice Actress: Dove Cameron

Song: Let It Burn by Red

Quote: "She has secrets she never told

She holds those dark secrets deep within

People say she is coldhearted

They do not know how she weeps in her sleep

Nor the secrets she keeps

If only they knew her darkest secrets"

Anonymous

"Status report," Halley calls over the comms unit she had stolen three years prior. Her raven black hair flew in her face as she remains hidden in a cluster of trees early one morning. The sun had not yet risen over the highway that a caravan of Schnee Dust trucks travel across on their way towards Vale from Atlas. Minor dust robberies became normal for the two runaway twins. The police from Mistral never realized the damage that two teens could do, especially two street rats. Slowly they made their way to Vale, a path of destruction following in their wake, Halley had caused the most of the destruction.

A flash of silver appeared in the trees across from the amber eyed girl as the silver eyes of a wolf Faunus gave her a brief thumbs up before climbing higher into the trees to get a better view of the street. "All is clear, sis. No trucks in sight… nor our friends," a deep voice says over the comms sounding slightly bored by the inactivity of their stakeout. A smirk plays across the lips of the raven haired girl as her amber eyes twinkle with amusement, "Don't worry about the lack of action, brother dearest. Junior hasn't been wrong yet with the information he has given us."

Rumbles move down the dark road as three huge trucks carrying light blue shipping containers with the Schnee Snowflake on the side. Three military cars from Atlas travel alongside the dust trucks to protect it from the thieves that have been attacking the shipments lately. The sun and moon twins watch as the sun begins to sink in the distance and figures in white and Grimm masks rush the vehicles. "I'm going in," the black haired boy says about to leave his hiding spot before the raven-haired girl quickly says "Wait! They aren't alone," she whispers into the comms unit. The silver eyed boy slips over to his twin to perch on a branch next to her. As an orange haired man with a white and red bowler cap and cane stops in front of the trucks, the raven-haired girl begins to pale, the silver eyed boy with a crescent moon tattoo over his right eye glances at the girl in worry. "Halley… we don't have to get this shipment y'know. We can just find a nice condemned building to stay in tonight, or just go to Beacon like how I suggested if you aren't feeling up to this," he cautiously says pulling Halley into a side hug to calm her growing nerves. "She's up to something. She isn't here though… but this is the fifth shipment that she is stealing, we need to find out why," Halley says coldly notching an arrow in her golden hunting bow, named Suckerpunch, before running towards the end of the trees and firing a golden arrow at the feet of the White Fang members. White smoke surrounds the Faunus extremists as Halley sneaks past them to reach Roman Torchwick, who wasn't even paying attention. Torchwick turns towards the girl his orange hair covering his right eye.

"Well well well… look what we have…" he begins to say before seeing seeing the cold flames of Halley's amber eyes. He snaps his fingers making the White Fang members with him back away from the duo before picking up the gold arrow hiding it in his white coat. "So came to check on the progress?" Torchwick asks Halley not noticing the arrow nocked on her bow with a fire crystal arrowhead charged to explode. The arrow flies hitting him in the chest making him fly back into the hood of one of the trucks. Torchwick gets back up green eyes blazing "Well get her," he orders his men who begin to rush toward the teen girl. Diggie drops to the ground and fires a silver arrow at the White Fang members making them fly back. "I got them, you take care of red, white, and stupid," the silver eyed boy orders before running after the Faunus.

Halley smirks and presses a button on the bottom of her bow making it fold in on itself into a metal bat plated in gold. Along the side of the bat in curled red letters Suckerpunch rests on the bat facing the sky as it's wielder rests it against her shoulder. "Care to play?" she asks as her eyes flame up even more and her red and gold bandage tube top along with the black bandages on her hands glow with the fire dust she had sewn into them. Flames licked down her arms surrounding her trusty bat coating it in red hot flames. "So a little pyromaniac? Interesting…" Roman says twirling his cane before shooting at Halley. She easily dodges the bullets seemingly without moving. A smirk plays across her lips as she swings her bat hitting the tall man in the side. The red-haired master of crime winces in pain and blocks the next shot with his cane. "Now now… I'd rather not hurt you…" Roman says walking over to Halley and stopping directly in front of her. "I know who you really are… and unless you and your dog leave… you'll be found again…" he whispers into her ear opposite of the comms unit. The teen's girl face begins to pale as the flames in her eyes dim…

 _Three years ago…_

 _A young teen crashes through the trees at the edge of Vale's forests. Her long black hair getting caught in the branches making her stumble. A boy her age with a black wolf tail catches her and helps her up. "We need to get moving, before anyone discovers us missing," he says pulling the girl along and hiding to wait for the border patrol to pass. "Are we sure that running away is a good idea?" she asks with a roughly made wooden bow over her shoulder. "If we want a chance to have our own life… we need to strike out on our own. Worse case, she finds us, best case, we get to your older sister safely. If we're caught, just use the fact that we look younger than we are to our advantage. We'll be fine sis, I'll protect you," he smiles his silver eyes twinkling with hope. "Together?" she asks him quietly her amber eyes full of trust. "Till the end of the line," he says tugging on her hand as they run across the border into the mountains of Atlas…_

 _Present day…_

Halley touches her hand to her earpiece and quickly says "Diggie we need to retreat now! We'll get more dust at another time." Static briefly crackles over the comms before the tall dark haired boy runs back into the trees, leaving numerous members of the White Fang knocked out on the ground behind him. The bat-wielding girl glares at Roman as she backs up and disappears into the trees never even noticing the blinking light of a tracking device on her bat. Roman Torchwick looks down at his scroll with a smirk, "We will be having lots of fun Sun. Lots of fun." A little red dot moves across the scroll heading on towards Vale, the orange haired villain watches as his grunts get up off the ground and collect the dust.


	3. Chapter 3

Silver Trailer

Diggie Lupin

Voice Actor: BooBoo Stewart

Song: Raised By Wolves by Family Force Five

Quote: "Blood makes you related, loyalty makes you family"

 **Author's note: Most of this chapter is set in a flashback. The flashback will be in Italics while the present day will be in the normal typing. Just wanted to say that up front before it got too confusing.**

 _A boy with a black wolf tail was hiding in the bushes as some of Atlas military raids his family's camp. Well more like his pack's camp. He chuckles at the thought of his family actually being a pack of wolves. Most of the faunus in that camp had some kind of canine feature. He begins to step back as a soldier heads his way having heard the chuckle, a branch underneath his foot snaps. The sound of the stick breaking seems to ring throughout the entire clearing as the soldier parts the branches of the bush exposing the young, tan teen._

" _Get out of the bush," the soldier orders pointing his gun at the boy in the bush._

 _The boy froze in fear, the gun was easily level with his head. If he moved any closer, the barrel of the gun would be touching his nose. Black veins appear around his eyes as his grey eyes begin to darken to a black. The moon begins to glow brighter as his muscles begin to tighten prepping him for a fight. He growls before launching forward at the soldier easily knocking him down due to the sudden surprise attack. The gauntlet on his arm whirs as the gears move and a crossbow appears where the gauntlet once resided._

" _What the hell?!" the soldier shouts before trying to get up and escape from the pissed off teen. How the hell could he be this strong? The boy only looks around 13, and he was rather scrawny looking at the first glance._

" _You soldiers already killed my father, you will not take the lives of the rest of my pack," the boy growls before shooting a silver crossbow bolt through the soldier's head. At this point, the other soldiers had begun to move towards the team having heard their fellow soldier shout._

 _Dead faunus littered the ground, broken masks and weapons next to most of them. The soldiers had to step over the bodies, not caring that their boots cracked the bones of some of the smaller faunus that had been massacred. The boy saw all of the bodies of his dead brothers and sisters, his heart began to beat faster as he clenches his fists. "You will all pay… we didn't do anything to deserve this…" he whispers to himself as the soldiers continue to approach him guns pointed to his chest. Red dots from the laser sight on the guns move around his shirt as the soldiers prepare to kill him. He dashes forward with a growl as he begins to move at a superhuman speed, as if he were Captain America._

" _Fire!" One of the soldiers calls out right as the boy picks up a soldier and throws him into two others knocking him down. Bullets began to fire at the boy from the soldier leading the massacre as the 2 other soldiers that remain standing back up not wanting to fight the monstrous boy. The young faunus charges at the soldier firing at him and knocks him to the ground before kneeling on his chest and punching him in the face repeatedly. Blood covered the face of the soldier and was getting onto the boy's fist and on his long black hair. The brown eyes of the soldier rolls back into his head as the boy gets up and turns towards the fleeing soldiers. The boy aims his crossbow at the back of one of the soldiers and fires. The bolt goes through the man's chest dropping him to the ground as he cries out in pain. Blood begins to show on the wound as the boy approaches the fallen soldier, ignoring the last one who is escaping to a nearby airship._

" _Why did you come here?" the boy asks kneeling next to the fallen soldier._

 _The soldier looks up at the boy he has seen as a monster instead of the child he is. "Y-you're a-a m-monster" The soldier stutters as the black in the boy's eyes begin to fade. The black veins in the young faunus' face disappears as if it never was there._

 _The last faunus of the camp stands and sees the amount of soldiers he as injured and his muscles begin to loosen as his strength begins to leave him. The gauntlet crossbow whirs as the crossbow sinks back into the heavy gauntlet. "I'm not a monster… I'm not…" he whispers before taking off running into the forest just to run into a girl around his age. The two teenagers fall to the ground in a pile of tangled limbs._

 _The girl manages to untangle herself from the wolf faunus and gets up with slight struggle, blood was running down her side and there were long claw marks in her beowolf hoodie. "Are you okay?" she asks the boy before helping the boy up._

 _As the boy gets up he looks down as his body begins to shake as he tries to hold in every unshed tear for the family he had just lost. "I never will be… I'm a monster" he whispers not wanting to also hurt the girl who he had run into._

 _The girl just smiles at him before shrugging. "So am I, how about we be monsters together?"_

 _The dark haired boy looks at the girl with bright amber eyes with confusion. A human girl being a monster? Is her semblance really as dangerous as his? Pure innocence and honesty shown from her eyes, it was the eyes of one who wouldn't lie. "Monsters together…" he says starting to have a small smile. He holds his hand out to her to shake after deciding to trust this stranger. "I'm Diggie."_

 _The girl smiles at him again before shaking his hand. "I'm Halley."_

A bucket of water splashes on the 17 year old boy sleeping on the ground. His grey eyes open to meet the amber eyes of his sister. He chuckles and sits up before stretching as his sister was cracking up laughing as she sat down next to him, eyes full of mischief. "Next time you suggest camping… remind me to lock you in your room. Halley… the water was cruel."

The amber eyed girl just smirks to him as her golden bow sparkles against the tree next to them. "Well I did tell you that I'm a monster… didn't I?"


End file.
